My Trip To The Underworld
by IrishBeerIsGood
Summary: When a girl falls asleep in a rainstorm, she doesn't suspect that everything around her is changing. When she wakes up, she gets the surprise of her life and doesn't know if she's dreaming or not...


(A/N): If you recognize this story, you've probably seen it on my good friend, MidnightGypsie's profile as a oneshot. I wrote it last year for my English class, but at the time, I didn't have an account here on FanFiction, so Michelle (MidnightGypsie) published it for me. Recently, I have become the editor of one of Michelle's stories, Wishes are DANGEROUS!, so I am not new to the FanFiction world, but this is the first story I have published. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

* * *

My Trip To The Underworld

It was raining; the perfect sleeping weather. I was already curled up in my plaid pajama shirt and Tigger sweat pants underneath my nice, warm covers, when I started to notice some changes in my surroundings. Being half asleep, I took no notice of it and closed my eyes with the intent of not waking until my dog came to get me up the next day.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the rain had stopped and the sunlight was streaming through the blinds in my window. While trying to figure out the reason why my dog had not woken me up, I got ready for school as usual. I walked outside to wait for the bus hoping it had not already come and left, when I got a rude awakening.

My house, street, and neighborhood had all gone through some startling changes overnight. Everything had a vibrant color totally different from the night before where the rain had made everything gray and depressing. All the houses were colors houses normally aren't, like lapis lazuli and neon green or pink and orange. The street was a deep purple and the sky was dark green. There were no plants anywhere, no grass, no flowers or trees, but this place did not need flora and fauna to be interesting. Even my clothes had changed. The simple black t-shirt, jeans and boots I had put on that morning were now a bright red t-shirt with three skeletons on it, my jeans were now the color of the dark green sky and my boots were now blue tennis shoes with black skull and crossbones all over them. I was really starting to like this place.

I noticed some people walking down the street, some out for a morning jog, others just walking. They seemed normal enough, but when one man walking his dog turned to wave at me, that was when I knew that something was most definitely wrong. The man's face and arms were rotting and half of his skin was missing. His dog was just a skeleton on a leash. The more I looked at the other people, the more I realized they were all dead. There was no other explanation for flesh wounds like that. As I looked even closer, I could see that some of the people were like the man, most of their skin missing, or like the man's dog, just skeletons wearing clothes. I did see two people who had no sign that they were dead at all, none of their skin was missing and no bones were showing.

As I was looking around at all the walking corpses, the man with the dog walked up to me and introduced himself as James Hyde and his dog as Mr. Fluff. I asked him where I was, why I was there, and how to get back home. He laughed and told me that I was in the Underworld, I was here because I had died and that I couldn't go back to my Earthly home.

Needless to say, I was shocked. I missed my family and friends and especially my dog. James told me that life in the Underworld was much better than on Earth. For one thing, there was no hunger or starvation because no one here needed to eat or drink; no harm was done to anyone because you can't hurt the Dead. James said that dead people are happier than people who are alive. Dead people have no worries or cares. James, Mr. Fluff and I started walking down the street and we talked more about the Underworld and the Dead who live there. He told me that the longer someone lived there, the less flesh and more bone you see. The two people I had seen earlier had just died recently because they still looked like normal humans.

We were now walking by a fountain that was made of jewels and bones. It was spraying water in every direction from its many bone-shaped jets. As the mist hit my face, I started to feel very cold like a strong wind was blowing all around my body. I closed my eyes to wipe my face off and when I opened them again, I was back in my room. The window had blown open and the rain was coming in my room and hitting my face. I closed it and pondered my dream. Or was it a dream? I spent the rest of the night pondering what had happened. As glad as I was to be back home, I missed James and Mr. Fluff, we had become fast friends.

The next morning, after finally falling asleep, I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. My dog was asleep at the foot of my bed. Groggily, I got up and got ready for school while I was still half asleep.

As I walked to the bus stop, I looked all around me. The houses which had been vibrant and pretty in my dream now looked dull and banal. The bus pulled up and I got in. The only seat available was next to a boy I had never seen before, but who still looked somewhat familiar. As I plopped down rather hard into the moth-eaten seat, the boy turned to me.

"Hi," he said. "My name is James Hyde Jr. Would you like to see a picture of my dog? Her name is Mrs. Fluff."

* * *

(A/N): Reviews are welcome and don't forget to check out MidnightGypsie's story! 


End file.
